Confederate Fake Structures
In World War II, the Allies weren't just interested in the wonders of GAP technology. Before it could be widely implemented, the Allies needed to make the Soviets think that their national armies were greater in strength than they seemed. To do this, they simply created massive fake bases behind the lines, but with enough security that Soviet spies could observe these bases in "action". Entire fake armies were created, and even after GAP technology these bases were still valuable as a way to draw Soviet attention away from Allied research operations. As the Allies managed to build their strength, these fake bases were left to fall apart, their inflatable tanks and wooden runways left to become memories in the minds of those that carried on the deception. The Confederacy has similar needs for their armies. Though actually a relatively large force thanks to multiple defections by American forces formerly serving with the Allied Nations, the sheer scope of the Allies means that the Confederacy could theoretically be overwhelmed in conventional conflict. Thankfully for the Confederacy, they have proven just as adept at deception as the World War II Allies, and some state as the original Confederacy. The greatest confusion is in the location of actual Confederate bases. With increasing rapidity the Confederates have built up bases throughout the Midwest and South, so convincing that only actual intelligence work on the ground is able to discern what is actually an enemy position. Quite often these facilities are disguised as either supply bases or intelligence operations, drawing Allied forces in only to suffer from various traps left in wait by the Confederates. Nicknamed "Hollywood Tactics" due to the showmanship involved, many Hollywood set designers and directors have actually aided the Confederacy in such a way. The Allies have increasingly stifled Hollywood's attempts to create movies that reflect the world as it is, instead being ordered to instead make movies harkening back to the days before World War III. Feeling censored, much of America's entertainment industry has become a major factor in the Confederate's operations. These fake bases are often stocked with actors, set designers, and directors in their various "roles". Though they are trained to a degree, their first role is to put on a show for the Allies. The people are only part of the deception however. The bases themselves are often just plywood and duct tape, painted to resemble any number of Confederate positions. While the defenses are real (since Allied casualties are always a good thing), many of the buildings are dual-purposed to assist. Decoy Structure Background The most simple fake structure on the field, the Decoy Structure is made to be easily set up, modified, and left to distract enemy forces. Due to the skill of the Confederate builders, many of these structures can be built to look like anything from a Construction yard to a PAWI Array. All that's needed is a good enough look at the exterior, and voila, instant distraction. This has come to the Confederacy's aid more than once, disguising their buildings as Soviet or Imperial structures and leaving the Allies to chase the distraction. With the Peacekeepers and Reservists so occupied with the fake base, the Confederates can easily either spring an ambush or slip away while the enemy is distracted. Of course, when the Confederates need a show of force the decoys switch from amusing decoy to intimidating show of force. Huge Confederate bases spring up almost overnight, Allied forces funneled into a desperate game of hide-and-seek to try and find the actual buildings supplying the Confederate armies. All the while their forces are harassed by Confederates, as the real valuable pieces of the Confederate war effort are safely kept away.